There many conventional devices used in the field of children's books to attract and maintain an attention span of children. A commonly used conventional device provides a large, colorful illustrations showing the subject matter (e.g., a story) of the book or providing an eye-catching and amusing background for the story.
Another such conventional device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,963, which describes a book sculptured in the shape of a fish or other form, apparently for the purpose of gaining the interest of children. However, it would be desirable forther attract the interest of children in order to encourage children to read.